Héctor Emmanuel Gómez
) |familiares = Karla Falcón (esposa) Olga Donna-Dío (Suegra) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Héctor Emmanuel Gómez Gil Guzmán (n. 6 de septiembre 1986) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, conocido por interpretar a Ricochet en la serie animada ¡Mucha Lucha!, a Itachi Uchiha en Naruto, a Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, a Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino, Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters, Beyblade: Metal Fury y Oso, agente especial en la serie del mismo nombre. thumb|235px|Itachi en [[Naruto.]] thumb|150px|Kick Buttowski de [[Kick Buttowski.]] Filmografía Series animadas Charlie Schlatter * Kick Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Kick Buttowski, Abuelo Buttowski (joven) en Verdad o desafío Otros personajes * Manny Taur en Monster High * Peter Pan en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Stu en La pintoresca vida de Tim * Rikochet en ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ty en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Tag en Fútbol Callejero * Voces adicionales en Chowder * Todd en Escuela Wayside * Doyle Blackwell en Los Sábados Secretos * Pecas en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Meteoro en Meteoro: la nueva generación * Bungo en Jungla sobre ruedas * Oso en Oso, agente especial * Droides de batalla en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Nail en La pandilla del fin de semana * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos * Norman Stone en Norman Normal * Post Haste en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Prime * Nestor en Ardilla Miedosa * Patán Mocoso en Dragones de Berk * Armadillo Kid, Dode, Dale, Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Jefferson Smith en Max Steel (2013) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Cragger en Lego: Legends of Chima * Zorro 1 (un episodio), BMO (temporada 5.2 en adelante) en Hora de aventura * Skales/Sensei Darreth en Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu Anime * Ho, Ban en Bleach * Itachi Uchiha en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden * Koukin Shuyu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Akaibo/Akago, Hakudoshi, Shintarō en Inuyasha * Chaud Blaze en Megaman NT Warrior * Maruss en Zatch Bell * Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario (versión de TV) * Gee en Blood+ * Kuchina en Monkey Typhoon * Shuji, Volt Luster, Akwimos, Balista en Bakugan * Yuji Sagawa en Magical Doremi * Ryuga en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury * Butch, Thatcher, Forrest (temp. 9), Georgio, Bart y Ridley en Pokémon Películas Zac Efron * Sgto. Logan Thibault en Cuando te encuentre (2012) * Paul en Año nuevo (2011) * Richard Samuels en Me and Orson Welles (2009) * Mike O'Donnell (joven) en 17 otra vez (2009) (Versión New Line) Neil Patrick Harris * Él mismo en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Patrick Winslow en Los Pitufos (2011) (trailer) * Lou en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) Emile Hirsch * Sean en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) * Meteoro/Speed Racer en Meteoro (2008) * Duncan Mudge en The Mudge Boy (2003) T.J. Miller * Dan en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) * Guardabosques Jones en El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) * Stainer en Ni en tus sueños (2010) William Moseley * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián (2008) * Peter Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Jesse Moss * Matthew Hendricks en The Uninvited (2009) * Nils en Spectacular! (2009) * Jason Robert Wise en Destino final 3 (2006) Jesse Eisenberg * James Brennan en Adventureland (2009) * Walt Berkman en Historias de familia (2005) * Jimmy Myers en La marca de la bestia (2005) Brandon T. Jackson *Grover Underwood en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) *Trent Pierce/Charmaine Daisy Pierce en Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) Dominic Cooper *Henry Sturgess en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) *Howard Stark en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) Michael Angarano *Will Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) *Sid en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) Matthew Lewis * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) Shia LaBeouf * Mutt Williams en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) * Stanley Yelnats en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) Haley Joel Osment * David en Inteligencia artificial (2001) * Trevor McKinney en Cadena de favores (2000) Andrew Lawrence *Tommy Biggs en La barca (2001) *Tommy Biggs en Un junior en aprietos (1999) Otros Papeles * Luke (Randy Wayne) en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Alec Lightwood (Kevin Zegers) en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) * Jack en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Chad (Jake Picking) en The Way, Way Back (2013) * Kenuichio Harada (Will Yun Lee) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) * Stuart (Dylan O'Brien) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Chuck Hansen (Robert Kazinsky) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) * Médico de la OMS (Moritz Bleibtreu) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Empleado de Motel (Nicholas Parsons) en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) * Firuz (Thure Lindhardt) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * Guardia (Mike Massa) en Iron Man 3 (2013) * Larkin Ravenwood (Kyle Gallner) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Ben (Thomas Mann) en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Costa (Oliver Cooper) en Proyecto X (2012) * Billy Brolin (Simon Ginty) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) * Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Príncipe Auda (Tahar Rahim) en El príncipe del desierto (2011) * Owen Andrews (Cory Monteith) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Loud Jerk (Kieran O´Connor) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) (trailer) * Sid en Margaret (2011) * Voces adicionales en Linterna Verde (2011) * Breen (Beau Knapp) en Súper 8 (2011) * Pitufo Filósofo (Fred Armisen) en Los Pitufos (2011) * Cody (Dustin Ybarra) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Jamie Reidy (Jake Gyllenhaal) en De amor y otras adicciones (2010) * Hanzo (Louis Ozawa Changchien) en Depredadores * Barry Mangold (Adam Brody) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) * Marcus Boyd (Lange Gross) en Una boda de locos (2010) * Tucker Cleigh (Trevor Moore) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Chris Bradley / Bolt (Dominic Monaghan) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Hunt Wynorski (Nick Zano) en Destino Final 4 (2009) * Justin (Spencer Treat Clark) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Baku (Nathanael Baring) en 10,000 A.C. (2008) * Julio (Jeffrey Licon) y Oficial de policia (Leonard Robinson) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) * Johnny Blaze joven (Matt Long) en Ghost Ri der: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Johnny Kapahala (Brandon Baker) en Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007) * Jake Oleson (Mark Rendall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Trey (Shawn Pyfrom) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * John 'Doc' Bradley (Ryan Phillippe) en La conquista del honor (2006) * Frank en Pisando firme (2006) * Chico 1 en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon (Adam Lamberg) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) * Charlie Linderman (Chris Marquette) en Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Tripp Zoome en Rescatando a papá (2003) * Drew joven (Gage Knox) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) * Kent Woodlands (Sam Bell) en Pumpkin (2002) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Anakin Skywalker (Jake Lloyd) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) * Ryan (Ben Foster) en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Gregg (K.C. Martel) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982/Redoblaje 2002) Series de TV Michael Eric Reid * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: Loca de frustación * Sinjin Van Cleef en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Otros personajes * John Young (Luke Mitchell) en The Tomorrow People (2013- ) * Benjamin, Camarografo, Chaz, El chico en New Girl * Insertos en ¿Qué pasaría? * Slab en El señor Young * David Stachowski en Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie * Bobby Panache en Glenn Martin, dentista * Alejandro Herrera (Shalim Ortiz) en Héroes * Andrew Van De Kamp en Esposas desesperadas * Johnny Harper en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Vins Blake en Zoey 101 * Drake en Hannah Montana * Bryan Ryan en Glee, buscando la fama * Riley en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Amigo de Veronica en Veronica Mars * Bart Allen / Ian Randall en Smallville * Ben Sheffield en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Tim Espectral (Kent Riley) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra * Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) Películas animadas Audu Paden *Manny Taur en Monster High: Amor monstruoso *Manny Taur en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera *Manny Taur en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico *Manny Taur en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa Elijah Wood * Mumble en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino * Mumble en Happy feet: El pingüino Otros personajes * Hawk en Operación escape * Guardia en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Mayor (Charlie Schlatter) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Patán Mocoso en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Hogarth Hughes en El gigante de hierro * Christopher Robin en La película de Tigger * Rikochet en Mucha Lucha: El regreso de El Maléfico * Tarzán (niño) en Tarzán (1999) (Disney) * Max en Mickey celebra la navidad * Peter Pan en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Voces adicionales en Monsters, Inc. * Voces adicionales en Doug: la película * Soren en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Niño en José, el rey de los sueños Cortos/Especiales animados Jonah Hill * Patán Mocoso en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * Patán Mocoso en Book of Dragons * Patán Mocoso en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos Otros personajes * Pitufo filósofo en Una navidad con los pitufos * Han Solo / Droide de batalla en Lego Star Wars: La amenaza Padawan Telenovelas brasileñas Marco Pigossi * Pedro en CuChiCheos * Rafael en Fina estampa Otros Personajes * Salvador en Páginas de la Vida * Michael en Señora del Destino * Leonardo en Siete Pecados * Petrus en Dos Caras * Orlandinho en La favorita Videojuegos * Nightwing/Robin (Dick Grayson) en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Neville Longbottom en Harry Potter for Kinect * Voz de mando en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * Flynn en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure y Skylanders: Giants * Frodo Bolson en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos Dirección de doblaje Películas *Avatar *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos *Una cena para tontos *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal *Una esposa de mentira *Linterna Verde (película) *Quiero matar a mi jefe *Súper 8 *Arturo: Millonario irresistible *Loco y estúpido amor *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *La última noche de la humanidad *Poder sin límites *Fuerza antigángster *42 *Sangre, sudor y gloria *The Way, Way Back *Aprendices fuera de línea Series animadas *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Linterna Verde: La serie animada Series de TV *Torchwood *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *New Girl *The Tomorrow People Videojuegos *Harry Potter for Kinect *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos Adaptación *Dos inútiles en patrulla Curiosidades *Hector Emmanuel Gomez a colaborado varias veces en el doblaje con su esposa y también actriz de doblaje Karla Falcón. **En la serie animada ¡Mucha Lucha!, Hector Emmanuel interpreto al personaje de Rikochet mientras que Karla interpreto a Buena niña. **En la película animada Brijes 3D, Hector hizo el papel de Hooper, y freddy en su forma guerrera, y Karla el papel de Bri, y atzi en su forma guerrera también. **En la película de Princesa por accidente Hector interpreto el papel de Owen Andrews y Karla el papel de Meg Kelly-Bennett. **En la serie de anime de Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Hector hizo el papel de Itachi Uchiha y su esposa Karla Falcón el personaje de Ino Yamanaka. **En la serie de Victorious Hector Emmanuel realizo el papel de Sinjin Van Cleef y Su esposa Karla Falcón fue la segunda voz de Tori Vega en la serie, luego de la mudanza temporal a londres de su actriz de doblaje original Leyla Rangel. **Y recientemente en la película de Live-Accion, Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos, donde fungió como director de doblaje, el fue la voz del personaje de Grover, en reemplazo de Noé Velázquez quien por razones laborales no pudo doblarlo como lo hizo en la película anterior, y su esposa Karla Falcón doblo al personaje de Annabeth. **En Hora de Aventura interpreta a BMO (desde la temporada 5.2) y Karla Falcón interpreta a la Dulce Princesa. Categoría:Adaptadores Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Héctor Emmanuel Categoría:Voces en off